


Taking Pleasure

by yunbins



Series: Random Yunbin [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: "That's what best friends are for..."





	Taking Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my bff for actually giving me this prompt. I'm too lazy to check on grammar and everything. If there are any please blame it on my laziness. Its been a while since I've posted so here's a gift for the nation. Don't expect too much but enjoy

They met as roommates ㅡ two boys entering college without knowing anyone. They have gotten close, heck they were best of friends. For most days during their early years in college, they relied on each other. Three years of living together - sharing a small sized room offered by their university, now going four ㅡ has proven that their relationship as friends ain't questionable. Despite their differences, Hanbin and Yunhyeong still rely and can rely on each other. 

 

Hanbin studying music, while Yunhyeong focuses on acting. They are path to be on the entertainment industry with dreams of creating a name and making it big in the future. They shared the same vision of doing something that will give impact to them as a person and to their individual careers. 

 

It is not new as young boys turn into man also finds and fiddles with their sexual preferences and even on their search for partners. Both of them were in and out of relationships but now that college is ending soon, both are desperate to have one before senior year ends. It is either Hanbin is in a relationship or Yunhyeong is ㅡ it is a rare occurrence that both of them has someone. However, it is not rare that both of them ends up having no one on the most stressful year of their college life. 

 

Desperate as may sound, but a senior college man needs a lover too. Life is full of lemons and college is definitely sour, so maybe a little bit of spice is what both of them needs. 

 

It started with a kiss, then a messy handjob that soon escalated to a blow job. Until they watch each other masturbate, taking pleasure on each other's release. Of course, it didn't end there ㅡ just one lonely night, with the same thoughts in mind both of them decided to maybe give themselves a good fuck. Not that both of them are virgins and haven't seen each other naked, but it's awkward to be fucking your best friend who happens to be your roommate as well. 

 

The next morning they see each other naked. No one talked first, it was all dead. Sound of their breathing is heard in their room, that's when Yunhyeong decided to speak. 

 

"So, do we pretend that this didn't happen?" He asked. 

 

Blinking. Twice, thrice. A couple of times, Hanbin is collecting his thoughts on how to react about this new event that happened to both of them. 

 

He laughed and answered. "We could always do it again."

 

"Now?" Yunhyeong asked with much attention to the naked man beside him. 

 

Hanbin checks the clock, mentally checking his class schedule for the day. 

 

"Maybe later. Need to rain check, for now, I have class in like an hour," he responded with much dismay in his voice. 

 

"We can do it quickly if you like," Yunhyeong suggested. 

 

Puzzled towards his best friend's attitude, Hanbin is left speechless. 

 

"Hanbin?" Yunhyeong called. 

 

"Let's do it some other time. I'm not comfortable to call you my fuck buddy yet, instead of my best friend," Hanbin responded. 

 

Then he heard Yunhyeong hum. 

 

It was really awkward at first but then eventually they thought it was normal, they both have their needs and as they say 'that's what best friends are for.'

 

At first, it was kind of fiddly for both Yunhyeong and Hanbin, but more on Hanbin's side but then suddenly everything became normal. Just like how they eat food and drink water ㅡ normal as in their basic needs. Their heated body became a necessity. No one asked why they are doing it, they just know that they are liking it. 

 

Their relationship had gone a little crazy and erotic that besides sending their dicks to each other, they sex text too. Maybe this is what stress makes them do. 

 

On weeks that they are busy, they would take it slow. Since both of them have classes to pass and projects to submit ㅡ they've agreed to do it on the weekends where they can laze around and be all over each other for a few times until they both get exhausted. Before, they used to sleep on different beds, but now they sleep on which sheet is cleaner.

 

From sloppy kisses turned hot mess fucking session. Hanbin now finds himself loving his best friend, Yunhyeong. From fucking to loving, Hanbin thinks it's a joke. There are times that wants to make love with Yunhyeong and not have sex just to release some stress. But his best friend doesn't really believe in love and an actual hater of the concept of falling in love. Keeps on saying that it's useless. He wants to be in a relationship but he doesn't want to have a messed up feelings.

 

Yunhyeong keeps on telling Hanbin, that what they are now is his ideal way of calling something a relationship.

 

Asshole. Yes, that's what Yunhyeong is, but Hanbin also loves this asshole and literally his asshole.

 

Hanbin never thought that he would actually fall in love with Yunhyeong, it never occurred to him that the person who sleeps on the other bed in his dorm room is the same person that makes him damn right mad and insane. 

 

Hanbin had always thought that Yunhyeong is breathtaking. With beauty that can launch ships and heart that could melt an iceberg. For Hanbin, Yunhyeong is nothing but patient. For Hanbin, Yunhyeong is always perfect. For Hanbin, Yunhyeong is always worth loving. For Hanbin, he can do everything for Yunhyeong's happiness. 

 

As their graduation is coming too close, both of them got really busy and barely even gone home to rest. It's always just changing close and or maybe to get some. Hanbin had noticed that Yunhyeong has been hanging out with a girl named Hyewon. It shouldn't be Hanbin's concern as he is just a friend, and that's what he keeps on telling himself but his heart says the otherwise. 

 

He doesn't want to admit but the bed feels cold without Yunhyeong. Their dorm room feels empty without Yunhyeong. Hanbin himself is dried out without Yunhyeong, he is longing for Yunhyeong and it is making him crazy. 

 

There are days that he would ask Yunhyeong to stay for the night but it is always the same excuse for the last two months, it's either shooting for a film or revising the script. Either way, Yunhyeong never stayed. 

 

Hanbin acts like a lost puppy - a disoriented one. Even his music tells the same. From creating tracks that represent youth and freedom a while having the hip-hop vibe, his songs suddenly became melancholic and almost speaks of heartbreak & unrequited love. 

 

Hanbin knew that the moment that he admitted that he is madly in love with Yunhyeong is the day that he'll have to accept that Yunhyeong will never reciprocate it. If it wasn't for that Bobby during their sophomore year, Yunhyeong wouldn't be such a monster when it comes to love. 

 

Hanbin is in pain knowing that Yunhyeong would never feel the same. With thoughts that after graduation, they wouldn't be seeing much of each other. They would be leaving this four-walled room that they called home for the last four years, they would be heading out on different directions with no securities if they will see each other again. Hanbin decided that he will be leaving this room along with his feelings for Yunhyeong. 

 

It's the night before their graduation and it's a good night for both them. They'll both be marching out tomorrow as graduates. It's a good night for both of them. 

 

"Hanbin, I can't believe we'll graduate tomorrow," Yunhyeong said in an ecstatic voice as he flops himself beside him. 

 

"I know, I will surely miss this room, this bed and you," Hanbin said while whispering the last word. 

 

"I'm gonna miss you too," Yunhyeong replied while reaching out to kiss Hanbin. 

 

"It has been a while since we did this," Hanbin reluctantly said before Yunhyeong could actually place his tongue inside his mouth. 

 

"Does it matter?" Yunhyeong asked. 

 

Hanbin bowed his head thinking that this is his last chance of having Yunhyeong in this way. He then shook his head and snakes his arms on Yunhyeong's lean waist. He will miss this warmth, the comfort that Yunhyeong brings ㅡ everything that Yunhyeong has to be offered. 

 

Hanbin then again removed his and place it on Yunhyeong's face, he looked at him. Tracing every inch of it as if he was painting it inside his mind. From Yunhyeong's hairline down to his forehead then to his eyes, Hanbin was feeling every bit of it. This is his last chance to call Yunhyeong as his own. He then kissed Yunhyeong, inch by inch ㅡ from the traces of his touches, Hanbin didn't leave any gap. He then devoured Yunhyeong's sweet lips, plump and full ㅡ he was doing it slowly, giving every emotion that he has. No rush, no ruckus ㅡ everything was at a slow pace. Yunhyeong was accepting it well and Hanbin is glad about it, no signs of complaining, which gives him a sigh of relief. Their pace never changed, it's almost like they are making love and not just fucking. Hanbin is close to tears now, but he stops it as he offers more of him to Yunhyeong. 

 

The night didn't end with one release, it got hotter as it deepens. Now, Hanbin is close to cumming for the second time tonight, he usually releases it outside of Yunhyeong but for the last time he wanted it on the inside. 

 

"Just fucking release it, Kim Hanbin," he heard Yunhyeong's voice while pants on the pleasure that he feels right now.

 

It didn't take long until both of them comes. Sweat and other fluids were all mixed up including Hanbin's tears as he gives Yunhyeong the last kiss and soft words of confessions. 

 

_ I love you.  _ That's what he said. 

 

_ I know.  _ And that's what he heard in reply. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a comment.


End file.
